Three in one
by 12wildingl
Summary: bella and her pet tiger sasha are on there way to uncle Carlie's. What she doesn't expect to find Is her mate and brother. Better than it sounds.


**Emmett and Bella are brother and sister. They both find each other in forks again but what's this about her and Jasper? What does Alice say about this? And how do Bella and Carlisle know each other? Bella is a vampire and Alice can't see the future.**

Bella pov

I sighed as I leaned against the icy window of my black Porsche. The ice didn't effect me but my head still felt colder than usual. I know why, I always have. I miss my Uncle Carlie and my Brother Emmett. You see Emmett is my biological brother. He is built like a body builder but his dimples gives away his personality. He is very tough and always smiles and at heart he is a glowing five year old. He is my twin. My other half, literally. We both have curly jet black hair and the same dimple grin with the same personality. We are literally the same. That is what has me worried. I know he is a vampire but I really can't find him and if we're the same then for a year he has been brooding and won't talk to anyone. I talk to my pet tiger Sasha but she is my Sasha and I love her.

I know, I love you to. I heard Sasha's thoughts from the lazy tiger sprawled out on my back seats. Have you ever wondered if animals could become vampires? I did. That's why I have Sasha. I was hunting a heard of deers when I heard her cry. I followed her moans until I found her, blooded and battered under a tree. Obviously a eagle or something had carried her from wherever she was and dropped her. I immediately stepped in and cared for her. I took her to Uncle Carlie (explained later) and we raised her. When she reached ten years old I bit her. Harsh I know but I had to try. She changed and now is a 234 year old vampire.

I am 284 and Carlie is 382. We met when we were both With the Voltori. We both wanted to leave so we did. Aro was mad at first but realised he couldn't stop us. We lived together for 51 years when Sasha and I decided to become nomads for a while. I still emailed Carlie until he just stopped. I don't know why but it hurt like a bitch. The last I heard form Peter and Charlotte, an old coven is that he goes by the name of Carlisle Cullen with his wife and five children and lives in a shabby town called Forks. I also heard that The God of War lives with them. Well, he will meet his match soon.

"How long 'till we reach uncle Carlie bells?" Sasha asked through our mind link.

" About ten or twenty minutes Hun," I spoke out loud.

We drove in silence for ten minutes and soon I smelt Carlisle's scent along with six other. One smelt oddly familiar, like chocolate and strawberries with a bit of dirt lingering on it. I internally grinned. EMMY BEAR LIVES WITH UNCLE CARLIE!

Sasha stared wagging her tale like a dog, "I can hear Uncle Carlie's thoughts!" she exclaimed in her thoughts from behind me. I followed the scents up a long and twisted drive way that lead to the Cullen household, listening to Sasha tell uncle Carlie to get his family onto his porch.

I screeched my car to a stop and climbed out to greet him

"Wow Carlie, nice place you have hear uncle," I smiled as Sasha jumped out the car and leaped on Carlie. He laughed.

"hey there Sasha, I missed you to big girl," he scratched behind her ear, and I smiled and watched, oblivious to the six confused vampires staring at us from the porch.

"Oi! Where's my greeting hug?" I whined but smiled as he jogged over to my and gave me a bone crunching hug. We pulled back and I looked him over, same old Carlie with the same old sparkle in his eye.

I slowly turned to Emmett. I pretended to gasped, " Emmy bear, your married and you didn't invite me?" I feigned hurt but then smiled as he ran up to me and picked me up, spinning me.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! " he chanted in my ear.

" Me to brother" I then turned to Carlie. This time I didn't pretend to be hurt.

"I also thought I would never see you again either. You stopped emailing me and that hurt like a bitch Carlie. Does living with me and Sasha for 51 years count for anything? Did you even love us?" I asked with tears flowing from my eyes (one of my powers) and heard Sasha whine as she sat next to me.

He stared at me and Sasha for a whole minute before falling to the floor sobbing like a little bitch. Esme went to rush to his side. I put my hand up to her and smile a small smile.

"give him a minute Esme, I'll explain everything in a bit." she recently went back to stand with her family and listened as Emmett filled them in on what he knew about us. I walked to Carlisle and crouched down beside him, ready to listen. So did Sasha.


End file.
